Surprise Me
by Riley4
Summary: Frank surprises Olga on Valentine's day.


Title: Surprise Me  
Author: Riley  
Genre: Romance.  
Rating: PG.  
Pairings: Olga/Frank  
Teaser: Frank surprises Olga on Valentine's day.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognisable characters in this story and no copyright infringement is intended. I am not making any money from this story.  
Notes: This is my first Seven Days fanfiction story. I hope you like it!   
Olga Vukavitch sat in her office on the base, slightly surprised, and if she was completely honest, more than slightly disappointed at the absence of something for Valentine's day from Frank Parker. She hadn't even received a card from him. She reasoned it was still early in the day, but she had expected something from him by now. He hadn't even wished her a 'happy Valentine's day.' In her office she continued to brood.  
Donovan tapped on her office door. "Hey! There's a meeting in the boardroom," he told her.   
"Right, thank you." Getting up from her desk she followed Donovan out of her office. "Erm, Donovan!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is everything all right with Mr. Parker?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Oh, nothing. No reason." She couldn't exactly tell Donovan the reason for asking!  
Frank was already seated when Olga entered the boardroom. All through the meeting he hardly looked at her. When the meeting finished Olga tried to catch Frank on his own. "Mr. Parker!" He started to walk out of the door. "Mr. Parker!" she called a second time. This time he turned around to face her.  
"Yes?" His face didn't show any signs of the adorable grin he always gave her.  
"Mr. Parker, is everything all right? You seem a little---distant today!"  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
She studied him for a few moments. "I erm…have something for you." She reached into her briefcase and took out an envelope. Hesitantly she handed it to him.  
Raising his eyebrows he opened the envelope. Inside was a Valentine's day card from Olga. As he suspected, it was more of a friendship card than a romantic card. When would she stop hiding from him! "Thanks. Sorry, I didn't get you a card. I got one for you last time and it was a bad idea."  
Olga looked confused. "I don't follow! You've never got me a Valentine's day card."  
"I backstepped." With that he turned and left the room. Olga stood staring after him. Hurt that he hadn't bought her a card, and confused because she never recalled a backstep around Valentine's day!   
---  
That evening Frank was putting the last touches to his Valentine's day surprise for Olga. Boy, was this going to surprise her! He smiled smugly. She'd recently sarcastically told him that nothing he did could surprise her! Well, we shall see about that Ms. Vukavitch!   
Olga Vukavitch walked down the hall to her office. At the door, she stopped and stared. Her office resembled a florist. There were flowers of all kinds around the room. There wasn't a surface empty. Amidst the flowers, in the centre of her desk sat a huge cuddly bear. Parker! It had to be him! Only he could do something so…so extravagant! And so sweet…she smiled.   
From behind one of the huge flower displays, a figure sprang up. "Surprise!"  
"Parker! Did you do all of this?"  
He nodded and to her delight he gave her the smile she loved so much. "You didn't really think I would let Valentine's day slip by without doing something did you?"  
She smiled and shook her head at him. "And the Valentine's day backstep you mentioned?"  
"Just kidding. I wanted to throw you more off track so the surprise would be bigger." He gestured around the room. "What do you think?"  
"I think you've surpassed yourself with surprising me Mr. Parker."  
"Good. I like a challenge and you definitely are one Ms. Vukavitch."  
She smiled and walked around the room looking at the flowers and smelling them. At her desk she picked up the huge bear. "A bear Mr. Parker?"  
"A thing the US and Russia have in common is bears! And, I thought when you're alone at night; you've got something to remind me of with the bear! Although, you don't have to be alone at night!"  
Olga laughed. "I think I'll stick to sharing my bed with the bear Mr. Parker." Looking him in the eye she added, "For now." 


End file.
